


Nothing worth having lasts forever

by Princesslego995



Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [4]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, I LIED!, Multi, Multiple chapters, The bois dealing with grief, Todo fucking dies asmr, death tw, obviously, remember when I said I couldn't bear to write angst about this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Todo has met an unfortunate end. How will her husbands react?
Relationships: Aran Ryan/Piston Hondo/Todokete Kasane, Lucky Star Weebs
Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106291
Kudos: 1





	1. She's gone

**Author's Note:**

> I gave you more than the usual amount of fluff. Back to Angst Land.

-Hondo's POV-

I was in Todo's bedroom, though it felt empty. It wasn't, as it still had her books, bed, and mess of plushies on the floor, but what was it all without the person who owned these things? With a heavy heart, I silently began to put her things in the donations bag, every item still lingering with her candy scent. That was when I got to her bookshelf. I wasn't paying too much attention as I pulled one out, and it just so happened to be her Twilight Princess Manga. Her favorite.

"Todo...." I subconsciously let her name slip from my mouth as I studied the book. And that was when it hit me. I was never going to be able to read it to her again. I would never get to watch her fall asleep, never be able to hear her laugh, watch her eyes light up during Microwave Shojou Dinner Nights, or even see her smile again. I subconsciously started crying as the happy memories flooded my head. She was so young, and we all had so much more to do together. It hurt, and it will hurt for many more years, but I have to keep going.....for her sake.

-Aran's POV-

I was in me room, waitin' for Todo to get home. She's still at that karaoke competition in Japan. She said we could stay back and watch her on TV. I thought about the last words she said to us before she left.

"I know it might be lonely, but wait for me until I get back, alright? I love you guys so much!"

Yeah. She's still in Japan. That man who said she died on the plane was lying. He had to be! Todo is strong! The lass could take on Sandman if she wanted to! There's no way she could be dead!

I just have to keep waiting for her. She'll come home. I know she will! Wait, why am I crying? Don't cry, me! You know she's coming home! The funeral yesterday was just a bad dream! She's still in Japan. Keep waiting, and wait with a smile for her!


	2. Just a bad dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA YOU THOUGHT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, you really think I'd keep her dead?

-3rd person POV-

Todo looked up from her game and smiled as she saw her husbands fast asleep on the couch next to her, Hondo spooning Aran. It had been one of those days for both of them, so Todo happily let them sleep, the low sun from the window making both of their features all the more prominent. Todo was about to leave them both to their dreams and return her focus to her game when she heard a whimper of pure sadness come from Hondo, followed almost immediately by Aran crying his eyes out, both of them still asleep. Todo tentatively placed her hand on Aran's shoulder, as to not startle him, but recoiled back when he shot up like a rocket anyway, effectively waking Hondo in the process.

"Hey....are you guys alright?" Todo asked hesitantly.

"Lass...you're alive?" Aran asked, almost as if he was making sure this wasn't an illusion.

"Wh-Why wouldn't I......oh." Todo's heart sank as she realized what had happened. She saw Hondo's hand near her own, and placed hers on his and looked at him. "Hey...neither of you need to worry, alright?" She said with a reassuring smile. "I have you both to protect me and I'm very healthy, so I think I'll be sticking around for a while." She started doing that thing where you rub your thumb against someone's hand in a comforting manner. You know what I'm talking about, right?

"Just....promise us you won't ride a plane anytime soon? At least not alone?" Hondo asked quietly, but with noticeable desperation.

"Alright, Hondo. No more plane rides without my husbands on board." She replied, leaning onto Hondo's chest. "Y'know Aran, I'm not made of glass. You can lay on me." Todo said when she saw Aran sitting away from them. And no readers, not lay like that. Get your minds out of the goddamned gutter. Aran was somewhat hesitant, but he slowly laid his head on Todo's chest and wrapped his arms around her and Hondo, completing the Lucky Star Sandwich.

"You can hear it, right? My heartbeat? It means I'm right here. I love you both. Never forget that." Both of them relaxed a little at Todo's words, still holding her close with Aran listening to her Heartbeat, afraid it could stop at any moment.


End file.
